KELUARGA
by InfiKiss
Summary: Kehidupan Polisi itu berubah sejak hari dimana ia menyelamatkan si Bocah yang nyaris tertabrak truk karena mengejar 'Mama' dan bertemu dengan si Papa yang tampak begitu muda namun menyimpan luka disorot matanya. — AoKise-Shota!Tetsuya — Chapter Kedua; Orang Terpenting. "Kau boleh memanggilku Aomine dan aku akan memanggilmu Kise. Tak perlu berbicara formal lagi sekarang."
1. Chapter Prologue

_Suatu ketika, bocah itu bertanya dengan nada polos,_

"_Papa, dimana Mama?"_

_Usianya hanya tujuh tahun._

_._

_Seorang model yang alih profesi menjadi pegawai kantoran biasa._

_Demi putera semata wayang tercinta._

_._

_Polisi baik hati yang mengabdi untuk masyarakat—tapi membenci hujan._

.

.

* * *

**KELUARGA**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover Image; AoKise from Zerochan - Entry by BloodDupre182**

**KELUARGA © InfiKiss**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Prologue**

**Pak Polisi, Si Bocah dan Papa**

**.**

_Jika hari itu gerimis tidak menaungi Tokyo._

"_Mama! Mama!"_

_Jika hari itu si Polisi tidak sengaja melihat si Bocah berlari menyebrang tanpa melihat._

"_Ooi! Kau—bocah!"_

_Dan jika tak ada kata 'jika' itu sendiri…_

"_Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah!"_

_Mungkin semua akan terlambat._

**-Papa… Aku ingin bertemu Mama meski hanya satu kali saja.-**

~OoOOoO~

Satu hal yang pasti, gerimis turun sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Hujan pertama di musim semi—begitu kami menyebutnya—orang-orang Jepang. Bagi sebagian dari kami, hujan di musim semi merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Seperti kebanyakan orang, gerimis tak memudarkan semangat untuk beraktifitas. Sepanjang jalan tetap penuh dengan orang yang hilir-mudik sambil membawa payung yang beragam.

Aomine Daiki namanya. Dia berbeda.

Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?

Pertama, dia tidak menyukai hujan pertama di musim semi. Ah, Aomine bahkan tak terlalu suka hujan. Baginya, hujan terkadang merepotkan karena sesekali menjadi kendala dalam menyelesaikan tugas. Ya, dia polisi yang bekerja di perfektur Tokyo—distrik Nakano.

Kedua, jika orang lalu-lalang dengan payung, Bapak Polisi satu ini justru duduk di balik kursi berbantalan keras sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya. Sesekali menguap karena mengantuk—efek gerimis pagi. Suara sayup-sayup dari _walkie-talkie_ miliknya kadang dihiraukan, biasanya hanya berupa laporan kondisi jalan di distrik lain, bukan kasus yang butuh pertolongan.

Ketiga, Aomine pada dasarnya membenci hujan. Ah, apa itu sama dengan alasan pertama? Oke, lewatkan saja.

"Bosan," Entah kata ini sudah berapa kali lolos dari bibirnya.

Sakurai Ryo merupakan polisi yang masih hijau. Baru dua bulan ia bergabung di pos yang dijaga oleh Aomine. Ketika Aomine bergumam, pemuda berambut coklat muda itu menoleh sambil tersenyum, "Maaf. Itu mungkin yang kesembilan kalinya Aomine-kun mengatakan kata bosan."

"Lalu?" Manik biru safir Aomine menatap Sakurai jengah.

"Maaf—" Sakurai suka sekali meminta maaf, "tidakkah lebih baik Aomine-kun berkeliling kalau bosan?" tanyanya sopan sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Aomine.

Polisi senior berkulit gelap itu merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya, kemudian menyesap kembali kopi yang tinggal setengah. Matanya menatap malas ke luar jendela pos. Rintik hujan masih tampak jelas, bahkan semakin deras.

"Jadi," mulainya, "apa kau menyuruhku keluar hujan-hujan?"

Sakurai menggaruk tengkuknya serba salah, "Humm~ Maaf," selalu begitu awalnya, "tapi itu lebih baik daripada merasa bosan."

"Kuakui memang benar." Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

Tanpa ada pembicaraan lain, Aomine berdiri sambil mengambil jas hujan yang digantung di pinggir pintu. Segera dikenakan benda plastik itu untuk melindungi seragam birunya. Aomine menatap Sakurai yang memandanginya.

"Aku patroli dulu. Beri kabar jika sesuatu terjadi, Ryo."

"Baik, Aomine-kun."

Polisi berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu kini berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Hujan semakin deras. Aomine merasa semakin jengah saja. Hujan dingin dan basah, ia benar-benar tak suka. Tapi Aomine mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Polisi. Karena itu meski hujan ia tetap akan berpatroli meskipun harus rela berbasah-basahan.

Jika hari itu Aomine tak berpatroli, mungkin hidupnya akan tetap normal seperti sedia kala.

"Mama! Mama!"

Suara itu samar, nyaris tertelan bunyi rintik yang jatuh ke jalan.

"Mama, tungu aku!"

Jika saja Aomine tidak peka, mungkin kecelakaan akan terjadi tepat di depan mata.

Reflek, Aomine menoleh untuk mencari siapa yang tadi berteriak memanggil Mama. Agak sulit menemukannya. Suaranya terdengar, tapi sosoknya tak terlihat. Jika saja sekelebat bayangan kecil tak tertangkap matanya yang tajam, pastilah Aomine benar-benar tak menemukan si pemanggil itu.

Pupil Aomine melebar begitu ia melihat seorang bocah berlari ke arah jalan tanpa ragu. Entah apa bocah itu berniat bunuh diri atau bagaimana—Aomine sungguh tak paham.

"Ooi, Bocah!"

Anak itu tak mendengar. Kaki-kaki mungilnya sudah melangkah masuk ke jalan. Pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan—entah apa yang dia lihat. Tatapan matanya waspada seolah-olah takut kehilangan objek yang tengah ia panggil.

"Mama!"

Sebuah truk melintas cepat dari arah depan. Aomine melihatnya. Jaraknya mungkin tinggal dua puluh meter.

"Ooi! Kau—bocah!" Kaki Aomine bergerak tanpa dikomando. Ia berlari, menyusul si bocah yang sudah masuk ke jalan raya. Beruntung dengan tubuh setinggi lebih dari seratus delapan puluh senti dan kecepatan berlari yang mengagumkan, Aomine bisa menyusul bocah itu dengan segera.

Tangannya terulur. Si bocah tetap tak mendengar panggilan Aomine. Pengemudi truk terkejut begitu melihat seorang berjas hujan berlari ke depan jalan. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik Aomine sudah mencengkram lengan mungil bocah kecil itu. Jelas yang dicengkram terkejut panik. Hanya beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Aomine merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, memeluknya erat dan membanting dirinya ke sudut jalan untuk menghindar truk yang sudah niat berhenti mendadak.

CKIITT—! DUG!

Bunyi rem, suara ban yang berdecit di aspal yang licin dan bunyi berdebum tubuh besar Aomine yang menghantam jalan saling berpadu. Ini bukan instrumen musik di Gereja, jadi pastilah bunyinya tak terdengar indah—mengejutkan, mungkin.

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah!" Aomine berdesis tertahan saat menatap anak kecil yang terlindungi dibalik lengan-lengan kekarnya. Beruntung anak itu selamat tanpa luka lecet sedikitpun.

Dalam sekejap saja, kondisi lalu lintas langsung berubah ramai. Si pengemudi truk turun dengan wajah panik.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?!"

~OoOOoO~

"Kise Tetsuya."

Sakurai menatap lembut anak berambut biru dengan ekspresi datar dihadapannya. Baru saja Polisi itu bertanya siapa nama bocah ini.

Tubuh anak itu kecil dan dibungkus selimut tebal—membuatnya tenggelam di gelungan kapas yang hangat. Kedua bola matanya bulat, jernih dan berwarna biru yang begitu teduh. Seolah-olah siapa yang menatapnya lama bisa dibawa tenggelam di dalam laut lepas. Rambutnya berwarna senada dengan matanya. Kulitnya pucat dan ia menggigil pelan.

Di sudut ruangan, ada kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam yang digantung—menunggu agar kering. Sedang di satu kursi yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat Sakurai dan bocah itu berada, Aomine duduk sambil melipat tangan di dada. Seragam polisinya sudah berganti dengan kemeja hitam dan celana _jeans_. Kenapa begitu? Jelas karena seragamnya basah dan sekarang sedang dikeringkan di _laundry_.

"Kise Tetsuya-kun, dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Sakurai lagi.

"Di apartemen nomor 541."

Kali ini kening Sakurai mengkerut. "Maaf. Apakah letak apartemen itu di sekitar sini? Itu nomor apartemennya 'kan?"

Sejenak manik _aquamarine_ itu tampak ragu. Ia mengerjapkan mata sekali lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Gawat! Anak hilang—mungkin.

Lelah dengan sesi interogasi yang lamban, Aomine buka suara, "Berapa umurmu, Bocah?"

Mendadak Aomine dihadiahi tatapan sinis dengan ekspresi datar dari Kise Tetsuya. "Namaku Kise Tetsuya, bukan Bocah. Dan umurku tujuh tahun! Kelas satu SD Sakura."

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau peduli. "Lalu kenapa kau keliaran di jalan? Kau membolos? Ini jam sekolah. Dimana orang tuamu, huh?"

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Kita bisa bertanya dengan lembut. Tak perlu sinis. Maksudku—maaf, Tetsuya-kun mungkin saja masih trauma karena nyaris mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi kalau ditanya dengan ketus mungkin dia akan ketakutan. Maaf jika aku salah pendapat."

Bisa kau hentikan maaf-maafmu itu, Sakurai Ryo?

Kise Tetsuya bergumam pelan. Tangan mungilnya meraih gelas berisi coklat panas yang tadi diberikan Sakurai dan diminumnya hati-hati. "Kalau begitu, bisa telepon Papa, kok."

Huh?

Kening Aomine mengkerut. "Jadi, kau tahu nomor telepon Papamu?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. Wajahnya tetap datar saat menatap Aomine. "Pak Polisi boleh menelepon Papa."

_Dari tadi kek kau bilang begitu. Dasar bocah~_

~OoOOoO~

Sebagai pegawai kantoran, sudah sepantasnya Kise Ryouta pergi ke kantor sejak pagi. Itu memang yang biasa ia lakukan jika saja pagi tadi ia tak melihat putera semata wayangnya kembali bersikap aneh. Gara-gara sebuah tayangan berita televisi yang mereka tonton, dalam waktu sedetik saja puteranya langsung melesat keluar rumah. Salahkan juga hawa keberadaan super minim milik sang putera dan larinya yang gesit jadi Kise langsung kehilangan jejaknya begitu saja.

Merepotkan.

Ah, tidak! Sebagai seorang Ayah, Kise Ryouta tak bisa berpikir bahwa puteranya merepotkan.

_Tadinya begitu_. Tapi tepat ketika ponselnya berdering dan itu panggilan dari kantor polisi, Kise benar-benar berpikir kalau putera kesayangannya itu melakukan hal yang merepotkan kali ini.

Jadi Kise langsung berlari ke kantor polisi yang menghubunginya. Tak peduli basah-basahan karena hujan atau datang terlambat ke kantor. Yang penting sekarang, Tetsuya ditemukan. Kise bisa memarahinya nanti dan meminta maaf kepada para Polisi yang terpaksa menjaganya.

_Anak nakal…_

"Maaf! Saya Kise Ryouta. Apa Kise Tetsuya ada?"

"Papa!"

Bocah itu sudah mengenakan kembali bajunya yang kering. Buru-buru ia melompat turun dari kursi dan menghambur ke arah pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang baru kelihatan di ambang pintu masuk kantor polisi setempat. Dipeluknya manja kaki jenjang Kise. Sedang yang dipeluk hanya menunduk, menatap kepala biru puteranya lantaran gemas.

"Tetsuyacchi, ya ampun~" Kise mengacak rambut Tetsuya.

"Maaf,"

Saat itulah Kise menoleh ke satu suara yang bicara. Ditemukannya polisi tinggi berwajah tegas dan berkulit gelap itu sudah berdiri di belakang Tetsuya. Gelagatnya begitu sopan. Ia menunduk sekali sebagai salam dan Kise membalasnya.

"Nama saya Aomine Daiki. Apa benar Anda Kise Ryouta? Orang tua dari Kise Tetsuya?"

"Ya. Saya Ayahnya."

Aomine berdeham. "Silahkan duduk, Pak."

Jujur, Kise nyaris tersedak begitu Polisi ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pak'. Oh, apa Kise tampak setua itu? Oke, dia memang memiliki putera berusia tujuh tahun. Tapi ketahuilah, usia Kise sendiri masih dua puluh lima tahun.

Kise hanya menangguk. Sebelumnya ia menunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang putera yang masih memeluk kakinya. Senyum lembut terpasang di paras tampannya. Manik kuning yang kontras dengan milik Tetsuya bertemu dengan manik biru cerahnya. Tangan Kise menepuk kepala Tetsuya. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik helaian rambut Tetsuya dan mengusapnya penuh cinta.

"Tetsuyacchi baik-baik saja?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Senyum sang Ayah membuat ekspresi datar itu pupus dan digantikan dengan tatapan sendu dan senyum tipis.

"Tadi Tetsuya mengejar Mama."

DEG.

Jika tak memeperhatikan Ayah-Anak itu, pastilah Aomine tak akan menemukan perasaan ganjil yang masuk ke dadanya. Perasaan ganjil yang kelak akan mengikat hidupnya dengan Ayah-Anak bermarga Kise tersebut.

Tatapan Kise melembut—sarat dengan pilu. Tapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum tulus. "Mama…" Suaranya menggantung begitu saja. Sekali lagi Kise menepuk kepala Tetsuya dan mencium kening puteranya hati-hati. "Tetsuyacchi bersama Papa sekarang." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. "Sekarang Tetsuyacchi jadi anak pandai, ya? Duduk tenang dan biarkan Papa berbicara dengan Pak Polisi sebentar saja."

Tetsuya mengangguk tanpa protes.

Kise berdiri, mengikuti langkah Aomine yang kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi untuk dimintai keterangan laporan. Hari ini, mungkin tak satupun dari ketiganya yang sadar bahwa sesungguhnya bola takdir mulai dilempar dan bergulir menuruni bukit kehidupan mereka.

Seorang bocah yang nyaris tertabrak truk karena mengejar 'Mama'nya.

Seorang Ayah yang tampak begitu muda dengan senyum sarat dengan kesedihan.

Seorang Polisi yang tidak terlalu suka hujan.

.

.

"Papa, sebenarnya kapan Mama kembali?"

Anak itu selalu bertanya akan Mama yang belum pernah dilihat secara langsung.

Yang ia tahu, Mamanya terkadang muncul di televisi. Wajahnya cantik dengan rambut biru yang begitu indah dan lembut. Tiap kali menatapnya, wajah sang Papa akan begitu penuh cinta namun juga tersirat luka.

"Kenapa Papa menangis? Apa Mama memarahi Papa?"

.

.

"Tetsuyacchi masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami kondisi seperti ini. Aku tak ingin masa kecilnya penuh dengan hal yang menyakitkan. Kenyataan terlalu tidak adil untuk puteraku. Ya—Tetsuyacchi puteraku. Putera kandungku."

Papa selalu tampak riang. Selalu bisa membuat Tetsuya merasa tenang. Kalau Papa ada di dekatnya, rasanya Tetsuya tak perlu ngeri dari badai yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Meski tak ada Mama.

.

.

"Aku seorang Polisi. Tugasku adalah melayani masyarakat. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun. Aku…bisa membantumu menjaganya—mungkin. Ah, jangan salah paham! Aku hanya merasa…Tetsu begitu merindukan Mamanya. Dengan begitu, kau bisa sedikit merasa tenang ketika bekerja."

Jika Polisi itu tak datang ke kehidupan mereka, Kise Ryouta tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hidup tidak selamanya indah. Kerikil akan selalu menghalangi jalanmu.

"Kise Ryouta-san—ah, Kise. Kau bisa memanggilku Aomine. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Kise. Tak perlu bersikap formal lagi mulai dari sekarang."

.

.

Ketika batu kehidupan mulai dilempar, bagai dua sisi mata uang, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang menanti di ujung jalan kehidupan; _bahagia_ atau _menderita_.

Untuk mencapai dua jawaban tak pasti itu, batu akan tetap bergulir. Tak pernah seorangpun tahu apa yang akan ia lewati.

Tapi kita tak akan tahu jika tak mengikuti alurnya, bukan?

.

.

**Chapter Prologue**

**End**

* * *

**A/N : Naaaahh baiklah, jangan timpuki saya karena muncul dengan M-C baru bertemakan AoKise-Shota!Tetsuya ^^ Ini akan lebih condong ke Family genre dan hurt/comfort. Tapi tetep romance AoKise. Humm~ Mau ngomong apa lagi yaa? Baru chapter prolog, chap 1 akan menyusul kalau saya libur lagi /plakk/ nee minna~ berkenan meninggalkan review? ^^**

See you next chapter~

~Infi~


	2. Chapter 1

**KELUARGA**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover Image; AoKise from Zerochan - Entry by BloodDupre182**

**KELUARGA © InfiKiss**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), OOC, Adult!Kise-Aomine, Shota!Tetsuya, Family with slice of life, Shonen-ai and everything are possible here!**

**.**

**- Chapter 1 –**

**Pertemuan Berikutnya**

**.**

**.**

Rumah adalah tempat dimana ada orang yang menyambut kepulanganmu…

Rumah adalah tempat dimana kau bisa berlindung dari panas dan hujan. Juga melepas segala lelah dari semua pekerjaan dan tugas yang membelenggu.

Tapi jika tak ada seorangpun yang menunggumu disana, masih bisakah kau menyebutnya rumah?

.

.

~OoOOoO~

CKLEKK—!

Pintu bercat coklat yang terbuat dari bahan mahoni itu terdorong lambat-lambat. Sepasang kaki jenjang dengan sepatu kulit hitam pun melangkah. Tubuhnya tinggi, badannya tegap dan berbalut seragam polisi biru tua. Kulitnya gelap bukan karena terbakar sinar mentari—ya, memang begitu adanya. Matanya kelihatan lelah. Wajar saja, hari ini sang Polisi bertugas dari pagi-pagi sekali dan baru bisa pulang mendekati jam sebelas malam.

Ada kasus. Sebuah mobil Porsche merah yang dikendarai seorang pemuda tanggung yang tengah mabuk menabrak seorang Bapak yang hendak menyebrang. Jadilah pos Polisi distrik Nakano sibuk mendadak.

Tangan Aomine menyalakan saklar lampu. Sekejap, lorong rumah tersebut terang-benderang.

Dan sepi.

"Aku pulang,"

Meski mengatakannya, siapa yang akan menjawabnya?

Sebuah kertas _notes_ yang ditempel di balik mesin penjawab otomatis telepon dilirik olehnya. Kertas merah muda dengan tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi dan jelas.

_**-Dai-chan. Makan malam kuletakan di lemari karena kata Ibu, Dai-chan pulang larut. Sebelum makan, dipanaskan dulu ya. Jangan lupa makan dan langsung istirahat. Selamat malam. ^^-**_

_Dari Momoi Satsuki._

Seulas senyum kecil terpatri di wajah Polisi muda tersebut. Diraihnya si kertas, diremas dan dibuang ke tempat sampah kecil di samping meja telepon. Sambil menguap, Aomine melangkahkan kaki melintasi lorong kayu dan masuk ke dapur untuk mengecek makan malam yang ditinggalkan Satsuki.

Meski ada Satsuki dan keluarga Momoi yang selalu menjaga dan membantunya… Aomine tetap merasa sepi.

~OoOOoO~

Seorang Guru pernah bertanya kepada Aomine ketika dirinya sekolah dulu;

"_Aomine-kun, memang menurutmu apa arti keluargamu?"_

Pertanyaan ambigu itu terlontar ketika Aomine ketahuan membolos pelajaran Matematika selama satu minggu penuh. Alhasil, ruang kesiswaan memanggilnya. Si Guru mengatakan bahwa Aomine sama sekali tak berterima kasih kepada kedua orang tua yang membesarkan dan membiayai sekolahnya dengan membolos. Kemudian pertanyaan itu terlontar.

Hari itu, Aomine marah dan menggebrak meja Guru Kesiswaan. Dia menghardik, tak peduli sikap kasarnya justru membuat salah satu orang tuanya terpaksa di panggil ke sekolah kemudian hari.

Baginya, keluarga itu…bukan apa-apa. Keluarga ya, keluarga. Orang yang tinggal satu rumah denganmu. Aomine terlalu naïf dan egois semasa SMA sehingga ia lebih sering berselisih paham dengan sang Ayah dibanding mencoba mendapat predikat anak baik yang menaati orang tua.

Kalau ingat itu rasanya Aomine jadi menyesal.

Pertemuannya dengan anak yang nyaris tertabrak itu entah kenapa membuatnya terbawa ke masa lalu. Aomine ingat betul anak pendek itu terus memanggil 'Mama! Mama!' sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan kondisi jalan. Lalu saat si Papa datang menjemput, anak itu dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu Mamanya. Jelaslah Aomine penasaran dibuatnya.

Kemana Mama anak itu memangnya?

Tapi sesungguhnya…itu bukan urusan Aomine. Satu bulan berlalu dan mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu. Aomine dan anak itu—ataupun dengan si Papa pirang yang tersenyum sedih itu.

.

"Selamat datang, Aomine-kun!" Sapaan ceria Sakurai adalah hal yang selalu ia terima ketika kembali dari patroli.

Sepeda patroli teman bertugas Aomine sudah tersimpan rapi di samping pos Polisi mereka. Begitu masuk kantor, aroma harum kopi langsung menggoda cuping hidung Aomine. Sakurai pun cukup peka, dia sudah menyiapkan satu gelas kopi panas di meja Aomine.

Aomine langsung menyesapnya tanpa duduk dahulu. "_Trims_, Ryo."

"Bagaimana kondisi hari ini? Ada masalah?"

Sambil memijit pelipisnya yang pening, Aomine menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi dan menjawab, "Tidak berbeda. Ada seorang Nenek buta arah di sebrang Toko Izumi jadi aku mengantar beliau sampai rumah. Lalu setelahnya aku membantu seorang Paman yang mabuk dan nyaris tertidur di tengah jalan. Benar-benar, deh—Tokyo~"

Sakurai tersenyum, "Maaf, Aomine-kun. Tapi meski mengeluh, Aomine-kun tetap melakukan pekerjaan dengan sepenuh hati, ya?" Itu pujian.

"Tentu saja. Aku Polisi."

"Benar juga." Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibir Sakurai. "Ngomong-ngomong, Imayoshi-san tadi menelepon. Ia berpesan, Aomine-kun harus menghubunginya jika kembali ke pos. Sepertinya menyangkut kecelakaan kemarin."

Aomine tak menjawab. Tangannya langsung meraih gagang telepon yang ada di depannya dan baru saja berniat mengangkatnya. Jika saja ia tak nyaris mati ditempat karena terkejut akibat menemukan dua pasang bola mata bulat dan kepala biru tengah menatapnya datar.

"Waaa!"

Sakurai tersentak. "A-ada apa?!"

"Selamat siang." Anak itu sudah ada di sana. Duduk di depan meja Aomine dengan kaki menggantung di udara dan diayun-ayun. Matanya datar, manik birunya menatap Aomine. Tak ada senyum tapi keningnya mengkerut lantaran heran kenapa Aomine tadi berteriak.

Ditudingnya bocah itu setengah gemetaran. "Ka-kau—Bocah!"

Anak itu cemberut sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang tembam. "Namaku Kise Tetsuya—bukan Bocah." Balasnya sinis.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!"

~OoOOoO~

Sekali lagi Sakurai sudah memberikan Tetsuya segelas coklat hangat untuknya minum. Anak itu awalnya mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu buru-buru menyesap minumannya dan kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Enak…" ujarnya polos dengan ekspresi datar namun matanya mengerjap bahagia.

_Manisnya._ Sakurai hanya bisa membatin.

Tapi yang duduk di depan Tetsuya tak terpengaruh kemanisan anak itu. Setelah menelepon Imayoshi, Aomine langsung menatap intens bocah yang duduk dengan mengayun-ayunkan kaki di depannya.

"Jadi," mulai Aomine, "kenapa kau kesini—uhmm…Tetsu?"

"Tetsu?" Keningnya mengkerut.

Aomine mengangguk sekali. "Kau," jawabnya sambil menunjuk Tetsuya, "dan jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku mau ketemu Pak Polisi dan curhat."

Ehh? Siapa yang tidak tercengang mendengar jawaban bocah tujuh tahun ini.

"Cur—apa? Curhat? Maaf," Sakurai mengkerutkan kening sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat meja Aomine. "Tetsuya-kun mau menceritakan sesuatu kah maksudnya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk polos. "Iya. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga mau bilang makasih." Jawabnya dengan gaya bahasa khas anak kecil dengan jumlah kosa kata yang minim. "Kata Papa, aku harus bilang makasih ke Pak Polisi. Nah, tadi, waktu mobil Ogiwara-kun melewati jalan dekat pos, Tetsuya minta berhenti dan mampir." Sekali loncat, anak itu kini sudah turun dan berdiri dengan kedua kaki lalu membungkuk. "Makasih ya, Pak Polisi…"

Ya, Tuhan~ Sakurai nyaris meledak karena sikap manis yang menggemaskan Kise Tetsuya.

Aomine menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa. "Oke, oke, Nak. Kau boleh duduk lagi. Kuterima ucapan terima kasihmu."

Dengan patuh Tetsuya kembali duduk. "Lalu aku mau curhat—" dia masih menggunakan kata curhat, toh? "—tentang pekerjaan Pak Polisi."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Kata Papa, kalau ada barang hilang kita bisa meminta Polisi mencarinya. Nah~ Tetsuya mau minta tolong ke Pak Polisi agar mencari Mama. Apa bisa?"

Nah, lho~ Aomine dan Sakurai bungkam seribu bahasa sekarang.

Sekali Aomine hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Sakurai masih melongo dan kini menepuk pipinya pelan—berpikir apa yang ia dengar tadi mimpi. Apa yang Kise Tetsuya minta? Mencari Mamanya? Lho, memang kemana Ibu dari anak ini?

"Maaf," Sakurai bicara, "memang Ibu Tetsuya-kun hilang?"

Dan Tetsuya mengangguk cepat. "Mama hilang—nggak pernah pulang. Tetsuya ingin sekali ketemu Mama, tapi kata Papa, sekarang Tetsuya sama Papa jadi Tetsuya harus jadi anak baik. Nah, karena Mama hilang, jadi Pak Polisi bisa mencari Mama 'kan? Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti bayar jasa, kok. Tapi mungkin dicicil karena celengan Tetsuya masih enteng. Atau nanti aku bayar kalau sudah gede." Celotehnya panjang lebar namun dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajah polosnya.

Duh~ Bagaimana cara Aomine dan Sakurai menjawabnya, nih?

"Begini, Bocah—"

"Tetsuya!"

"Ah, iya… Tetsu." Aomine nyengir sambil mengacak rambut biru Tetsuya, membuat anak itu semakin menggembungkan pipi dengan wajah protes. "Kalau yang seperti ini, kau harus ajak Papamu kesini untuk menjelaskan kepada kami masalahnya. Kami—Polisi, tak bisa bergerak begitu saja tanpa ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak pelapor."

Jawaban Aomine menimbulkan kerutan di kening Tetsuya. "Apa? Pihak pelapor?"

"Itu Tetsuya-kun," Sakurai yang menjawab. "Orang yang melapor ke kantor Polisi disebut pihak pelapor." Lalu anak itu mengangguk-angguk paham sambil menunduk. Sakurai berpikir, sepertinya ia tengah mencerna satu informasi di otaknya karena Tetsuya bergumam-gumam pelan.

Tetsuya menatap Aomine lagi. Bibir mungilnya kembali terbuka dan nyaris mengeluarkan kata-kata kalau saja seseorang tak memanggilnya.

"Tetsuya,"

Anak kecil itu menoleh ke pintu kantor pos Polisi, begitupun Aomine dan Sakurai. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut oranye menunggu disana sambil menunjuk ke arah jam tangan—memberi isyarat sesuatu kepada anak berambut biru di kantor Polisi.

"Ogiwara-kun? Ah, sudah waktunya! Maaf!" Tetsuya meloncat turun dan berlari menghampiri pemuda yang ia panggil Ogiwara-kun tadi.

Ogiwara menatap kedua Polisi dihadapannya sopan. "Maaf mengganggu tugas Anda. Kami akan kembali." Lalu mengamit tangan mungil Tetsuya sebelum menggandengnya.

Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya. "Pak Polisi! Nanti aku mampir lagi! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, yaa~" Lalu anak itu dan pemuda oranye tadi mengilang begitu saja. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar di kepala Aomine dan Sakurai yang hanya bisa saling berpandangan bingung.

Apa-apaan ini…?

~OoOOoO~

Masa lalu ternyata masih begitu membekas di benak Kise Ryouta. Belakangan, Ayah satu anak ini mulai larut dalam kenangan-kenangan yang seharusnya ia tinggalkan sejak empat tahun lalu. Kalau bukan karena anaknya nyaris tertabrak truk karena mengejar delusi sang Mama, pastilah hidup Kise masih tenang-tenang saja. Bekerja keras untuk membesarkan Tetsuya, bahagia, tanpa ada beban tambahan seperti sekarang.

Jam di pinggir jalan sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Tetsuyacchi sudah makan malam belum, ya?" gumamnya sambil menggosok dagu.

Ini hari selasa dan Kise tidak bekerja dengan membawa kendaraan pribadi. Baru saja beberapa menit lalu ia keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah dan kini tengah menyusuri jalan pertokoan yang ramai. Berbagai musik dan suara promosi masih terdengar di sekitar. Selain para pekerja yang baru pulang, tak sedikitnya anak sekolah masih berkeliaran.

Kise harus menelepon Ogiwara Shigehiro untuk sekedar memastikan apakah puteranya sudah makan malam atau belum.

Ahh~ Saat melewati sebuah restoran Maji Burger, Kise terhenyak. Tetsuya-nya suka sekali vanilla shake di Maji Burger. Tiap akhir pekan dan mereka jalan-jalan, Tetsuya tak pernah absen memintanya. Mungkin tak masalah jika Kise membelikannya satu gelas untuk Tetsuya. Hitung-hitung buah tangan sepulang kerja, para Ayah biasa melakukan hal semacam itu, bukan?

Baru saja Kise mau melangkah menuju Maji Burger, pikirannya terpecah saat mendengar satu suara yang begitu familiar.

"_Kurasa skandal tak pernah main-main denganku. Aku terkenal jarang sekali terkait oleh satu masalah karena itu perusahaan selalu merasa tenang. Meski sering digosipkan dengan beberapa orang, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih sendiri."_

Suaranya bergaung. Suara dari televisi sebuah toko alat elekronik. Beberapa TV di display di depan kaca toko dan salah satunya tengah menampilkan sebuah acara talk-show bersama dengan aktris terkenal Akane Suzuki.

Kise menatap layar TV itu lekat-lekat seolah-olah mencoba menangkap bayang-bayang wanita dewasa itu kembali ke dalam hidupnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna aqua dan bola mata bulat dengan warna senada begitu mirip dengan milik puteranya. Namun yang berbeda, wajah wanita itu penuh ekspresi. Tak sedatar Tetsuya.

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya.

Kise menelan ludah dan menutup mulutnya. Bibirnya gemetar. Tubuhnya seolah-olah lemas padahal dihadapannya hanya sosok dua dimensi di balik layar kaca. Bukan sosok yang sesungguhnya. Tapi begitu perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya, Kise merasa dunianya langsung berputar berantakan.

Akane Suzuki… Seharusnya nama itu dilupakannya sejak empat tahun lalu.

"Kau…Kise-san 'kan?"

Hum?

Sontak Kise menoleh saat satu suara menyapanya. Disana, sekitar dua meter disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda asing dengan jakek coklat dan kaos putih di dalamnya. Tinggi, beramanik biru gelap dan…mengenalnya?

"Ya." Jawab Kise heran. Siapa dia?

Seolah-olah sadar bahwa Kise tak mengingatnya, pemuda itu langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri Kise lebih leluasa. "Aomine Daiki," katanya, "Polisi yang sebulan lalu menelepon Anda."

Barulah Kise mengingatnya. Sebulan ternyata waktu yang cukup bagi Kise untuk melupakan Polisi ini, tapi tak menyangka juga ia masih mengingatnya. Tapi di sudut hati Kise yang lain, sebuah perasaan lega menyelimutinya. Syukurlah ada seseorang yang menyapanya ketika ia mulai kalut sendirian. Karena jika tidak, Kise tahu ia pasti akan menangis.

Lagi.

~OoOOoO~

Ini adalah kali ketiga Kise Tetsuya datang ke kantor polisi Nakano untuk bertemu dengan Aomine. Alasan masih sama seperti kedatangannya yang kedua kali dulu; meminta tolong untuk mencari sang Mama. Jawaban dari Aomine atau Sakurai juga tetap sama; Tetsuya harus melapor bersama Ayahnya. Tidak mungkin kedua Polisi itu menindak-lanjuti laporan Tetsuya begitu saja. Ini kantor Polisi, bukan tempat penitipan anak. Tentu banyak prosedur yang berlaku untuk sekedar laporan.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Tetsu." Aomine gemas dengan anak ini. Diacak-acaknya kepala biru Tetsuya sampai anak itu menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dengan galak. Meski wajahnya datar, tapi Tetsuya jelaslah anak laki-laki yang tak mau diperlakukan seperti bocah—meski kenyataan ia memang Bocah.

"Aku serius, Pak Aomine!"

"Pfft—" Apa katanya tadi? Pak Aomine? Sakurai langsung menahan tawa karena panggilan itu.

"Jangan menertawakanku. Aku sama sekali tidak melucu." Protes Tetsuya sambil menatap Sakurai. Kembali dilayangkan pandangan ke Aomine yang menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah datar. "Kalau harus membawa Papa, nanti Papa sedih. Tiap kali Tetsuya bicara soal Mama, Papa pasti sedih. Makanya aku nggak mau bilang ke Papa."

Ahh… Aomine jadi ingat kejadian di malam ia bertemu Kise Ryouta.

"Mamamu…" Kalimat Aomine menggantung, "seperti apa sosoknya?"

Kedua mata Tetsuya mengarah ke atas dengan gaya berpikir. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil bergumam-gumam sendirian. "Aku belum pernah ketemu Mama, sih. Tapi Tetsuya ingat, Mama punya rambut biru yang panjang seperti rambut Tetsuya. Wajahnya cantik dan senyumnya bagus. Dulu, aku dan Papa sering melihat Mama di dalam televisi. Kata Papa, itu Mama. Meski Tetsuya belum pernah melihat Mama secara langsung, Mama ada di tempat yang jauh dan bekerja keras untuk Tetsuya, begitu…"

Semakin rumit saja apa yang diceritakan anak ini. Jawaban itu sontak membuat Aomine dan Sakurai saling bertatapan kebingungan. Jika Kise Ryouta mengatakan bahwa Ibu dari Tetsuya ada di televisi, bukankah itu berarti Ibunya orang terkenal?

Artis…kah?

Ah, Aomine benar-benar ingat sekarang! Malam itu, ketika ia melihat Kise Ryouta di pinggir sebuah toko elektronik, awalnya Aomine tak sadar. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Aomine untuk mengingat nama pemuda itu sampai akhirnya berani memanggilnya untuk sekedar memastikan.

Malam itu Kise Ryouta mengatupkan mulutnya. Matanya terpaku lurus pada sosok yang terpantul di layar televisi. Sosok seorang aktris wanita cantik yang tengah diwawancari. Jika tidak mengobrol sejenak dengan Kise dan mendengar penjelasan hari ini dari Tetsuya, mungkin selamanya Aomine tak akan paham akar permasalahan di keluarga Kise tersebut.

Tapi Aomine sadar, ketika ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, itu adalah saat dimana ia juga tak bisa mundur lagi.

~OoOOoO~

"Jadi Anda bekerja di sebuah perusahaan komputer?"

Kise tersenyum kecil sambil menyesap sake yang tadi ia pesan. Malam itu ia dan Aomine memutuskan mengobrol sejenak di sebuah kedai ramen. Karena Kise pikir tidak sopan ia mengabaikan penyelamat puteranya.

"Begitulah. Ah, apa tak masalah jika Polisi seperti Anda minum disini?"

"Ini diluar jam tugas. Aku juga tak memakai seragam. Lagipula tak masalah, aku belum makan malam." Jawab Aomine sambil menarik mangkuk ramen berisi penuh di depannya dan mulai mengambil ramen dengan kedua sumpit di jemarinya. "Anda tidak makan?"

Kise menggeleng. "Aku akan makan malam di rumah. Tetsuyacchi mungkin sudah tidur."

"Anak itu…sendirian?"

Saat itu Kise terdiam. Lima detik waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Aomine mendapat sebuah jawaban berupa anggukan kecil dan kekehan dari Kise. Meski tertawa pelan, Aomine kembali melihat begitu jelas kepedihan di manik madu milik Kise Ryouta.

Apa yang membuat ekspresi dan binar dimata pemuda itu begitu tak sejalan? Hanya itu yang terpatri di benak Aomine Daiki.

"Karena aku orang tua tunggal, jadi Tetsuyacchi lebih sering sendirian di rumah. Pagi hari aku yang mengantarnya ke sekolah dan pulangnya ia akan dijemput sepupuku yang tinggal tak jauh dari apartemen kami. Biasanya sepulang bekerja, Tetsuyacchi sudah lelap tertidur." Sekali lagi Kise menyesap sakenya banyak-banyak dan menghela nafas. "Ahh~ Rasanya lelah juga, ya. Maaf aku jadi membicarakan hal yang tak penting padahal ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu, Aomine-san." Senyum palsu itu terpatri lagi.

Aomine semakin heran kenapa ia bisa begitu jelas menemukan kepura-puraan dibalik senyuman Kise?

"Lalu tadi, apa yang Anda lakukan di depan toko? Menonton televisi?"

Sedetik ekspresi itu berubah tegang. Aomine kembali menyadarinya dan ikut tersentak. Dalam hati Polisi itu mulai memaki dirinya yang sepertinya terlalu ingin ikut campur dengan pemuda berambut pirang di depannya ini.

Sial! Ada apa denganmu, Aomine Daiki?

Lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kise terkekeh. "Aomine-san melihatnya? Itu…" Kise mulai kelihatan bingung menjawabnya. Maniknya menatap ke sudut kedai sambil mencoba mencari jawaban. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat televisi disana!"

Dan Aomine tahu dia berbohong. Aomine peka, ia seorang Polisi yang bisa membaca ekspresi orang ketika jujur atau berbohong. Hanya dengan sekali memperhatikan saja Aomine bisa tahu bahwa yang Kise lihat bukan televisinya, melainkan sosok yang terefleksi di cermin cembung disana.

Aktris perempuan itu… Siapa namanya? Aomine tak terlalu kenal. Sepertinya Satsuki pernah membicarakan wanita itu dulu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Aomine-san."

Kala itu Kise hanya berpikir, mungkin itu menjadi hari terakhir ia bertemu Aomine. Kise sama sekali tak tahu bahwa siang di hari yang sama tersebut, puteranya datang menemui Aomine. Alasan itulah yang sesungguhnya membuat Aomine mengingat namanya.

Kise… Kise Ryouta…

"…—kun?"

Tapi Kise tak terlalu memikirkannya sama sekali.

"Ryouta-kun?"

Huh? Delusi lagi, kah? Disaat Kise kalut dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia justru berdelusi dengan mendengar suara wanita itu.

"Ryouta-kun!"

DEG!

Tubuh Kise mematung sempurna. Padahal ia berada di kantornya—di kafetaria untuk makan siang. Jadi kenapa suara itu muncul disini? Meski kaget, Kise masih bisa tahu yang mana kenyataan atau yang mana khayalan. Panggilan tadi begitu jelas dan ini bukanlah mimpi.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh ke satu arah dimana suara tadi berasal.

Dia disana. Berdiri menatap Kise dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Ternyata benar itu kau, Ryouta!"

Bibir Kise terasa kelu mendadak. "A…akane…" Tuhan. Jika ini mimpi, maka tolong bangunkan Kise secepatnya.

~OoOOoO~

"Aku pulang…"

Satu hal yang Tetsuya temukan ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya adalah kekosongan. Seperti biasa, tak ada siapapun. Jam empat sore adalah waktu biasanya Tetsuya sampai di rumah. Ogiwara sudah kembali ke tempatnya bekerja, pemuda itu hanya mengambil izin satu jam untuk menjemput Tetsuya. Setelah itu Ogiwara akan kembali ke kampusnya dan Tetsuya ditinggal sendiri. Jika tidak sibuk, Ogiwara akan pulang ketika jam makan malam ke rumah keluarga Kise untuk menemani Tetsuya makan. Tapi jika ia tak sempat maka Tetsuya akan melewati makan malam seorang diri sampai akhirnya terlelap.

Begitulah rutinitas si Bocah. Tak peduli usianya masih tujuh tahun, Tetsuya sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian—atau terpaksa untuk terbiasa.

Sebagai anak berusia tujuh tahun, mungkin Kise Tetsuya sudah bisa bersikap dewasa. Ia bisa memilah yang mana yang boleh ia katakan dan yang mana yang tidak. Tetsuya belajar untuk tak menambah beban pikiran sang Papa karena itu Tetsuya tak pernah merajuk atau merengek meminta bertemu Mama.

Ini semua karena Papa selalu memasang wajah ingin menangis kalau Tetsuya meminta bertemu Mama. Jadi sejak Tetsuya memahami kesedihan Ayahnya, Tetsuya pun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meminta. Meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin melihat sang Ibu. Itulah yang membuatnya sering berdelusi. Setiap berada di jalan dan melihat wanita dewasa berambut biru seperti miliknya, Tetsuya akan langsung mengejarnya dan memanggilnya 'Mama'.

Dalam lamunannya di ruang tengah, matanya menatap malas buku bacaan anak-anak yang belum selesai dibacanya. Tapi pikiran Tetsuya jauh di awang-awang.

"Apa Pak Polisi tak bisa membantu Tetsuya, ya?" gumamnya pelan sambil membalik halaman bukunya malas.

Tetsuya ingin mencari Mama. Tapi jika Pak Polisi itu memintanya mengajak Papa untuk melapor, tentu Tetsuya tak bisa melakukannya. Papa pasti sedih.

~OoOOoO~

Kata 'kenapa' tak luput dari pikiran Kise sekarang. Langkahnya sempoyongan, hatinya remuk bukan main dan wajahnya tampak seperti ingin menangis. Sejujurnya kutambahkan; Kise setengah mabuk. Menghabiskan beberapa jam di sebuah bar dengan meneguk wine membuat pikirannya kini melayang-layang. Itu juga alasan kenapa jalannya jadi sempoyongan.

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa hari ini mungkin hari sial dan ia tak perlu pergi ke kantor. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa perusahaan agensi lamanya mengikat kerja sama baru dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dan menjadikan aktris cantik itu sebagai bintang iklan produk elektronik baru yang akan meluncur akhir tahun ini—jika saja Kise mengetahuinya…

Tidak! Kata jika itu tak pernah ada. Sekali kau memikirkan 'jika' akan takdir, itu artinya kau tak bisa menerima kehidupanmu yang sekarang.

Tapi memang Kise tak mau menerima kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Sial…" Desisnya pelan dan sebuah kepalan tangan bertumpu di sisi tembok jalan. Kise ingin memaki, ingin mengutuk, ingin berteriak. Ia ingin melepas semua rasa yang berkecamuk di dadanya begitu kuat.

Kise ingin menangis…

Untuk semalam ini, rasanya ia tak bisa menatap sosok puteranya. Jika ia bertemu Tetsuya dan menatap wajah anak itu, perasaan bersalah akan semakin menghantuinya. Tetsuya masih terlalu kecil untuk paham kondisi yang terjadi diantara keluarganya. Keluarga Ibunya. Ataupun keluarga Kise. Tetsuya tak akan mengerti dan Kise tak mau Tetsuya mengerti. Sebagai Ayah, Kise tak ingin mengisi masa kecil sang Putera dengan saat-saat menyedihkan—meski Kise juga sadar bahwa memisahkan Tetsuya dari Ibu yang melahirkannya juga sebuah dosa besar.

Ini bukan pilihan Kise.

"Kenapa harus Akane… Sial…"

Kenapa harus Kise yang mengalaminya? Usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun, dimana teman-teman sebaya masih sibuk mengejar impian dan bersenang-senang.

"Kenapa, Tuhan…"

Takdir begitu mempermainkannya. Jika tujuh tahun lalu ia tak perlu jatuh cinta pada Akane Suzuki, mungkin semua tak akan seperti ini. Jika ia dan Akane Suzuki tak pernah melakukan apapun, mungkin Tetsuya tak perlu terlahir di dunia ini. Mungkin hidup Kise masih sama seperti teman-temannya.

Tunggu…

PLAKK—! Kise reflek menampar kedua pipinya kuat-kuat.

Apa yang baru ia pikirkan?! Sedetik tadi, ia berharap Tetsuya tak terlahir! Tidak! Tidak! Sebagai Ayah, Kise tak boleh berpikir begitu. Tetsuya putera kandungnya. Kise tak boleh menyalahkan keberadaannya di dunia ini!

"Kau sungguh orang tua yang menggelikan, Ryouta…" bisikan Kise kini terdengar putus asa.

Entah sadar atau tidak, atau memang ia sudah terlalu lelah menahan semua perasaan di dada, Kise Ryouta merosot duduk di jalan. Tentu semua pejalan kaki kini memandanginya keheranan. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda rupawan memasang wajah miris dan duduk di tengah jalan tanpa dosa? Dia pikir dirinya tokoh utama dalam drama yang bisa bersikap sok dramatis dan menjadi tontonan? Lalu seorang pahlawan akan datang menolongnya—mengangkatnya dari keterpurukan, begitu?

Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi. Hidup tak pernah seindah dongeng, Tuan.

"Tetsuyacchi…maaf…"

"Maaf,"

Kise mengangkat wajahnya yang lelah. Dipandanginya seorang Polisi muda berambut coklat kini memandanginya cemas.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Pak? Anda mabuk?"

Kise ingat. Dia salah satu Polisi yang ada di pos Polisi Nakano. Tapi Kise tak ingat siapa namanya.

"Anda..Kise-san? Ayah Tetsuya-kun?"

Kenapa dia tahu nama Tetsuya? Dia masih mengingatnya?

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, maaf—" Kata-kata Sakurai terpotong saat tiba-tiba Kise mencengkram satu tangan Sakurai begitu kuat, "Tuan?" Ekspresi yang tergambar di rupa pemuda itu semakin kelihatan cemas sekarang.

Kise menunduk. Cengkramannya semakin kuat. "Tolong…" bisiknya. "Tolong antar aku pulang." Kise benar-benar kehabisan tenaga karena beban yang ia tanggung terasa begitu berat hari ini.

~OoOOoO~

Biasanya suara bel tak pernah membangunkan si kecil Tetsuya. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Anak itu terlelap di ruang tengah dengan buku dongeng yang terbuka menjadi bantalnya. Suara bel yang terdengar berulang-ulang berhasil mengusiknya. Matanya mengantuk, setengah berair dan rasanya ingin menangis—anak kecil selalu menjadi cengeng setiap bangun tidur atau mengantuk 'kan?

Dengan wajah cemberut, anak itu berjalan ke arah pintu yang masih berbunyi.

Jam berapa sekarang? Ah, Tetsuya tak tahu. Ia masih belum bisa membaca jam kecuali jam digital; itupun kalau angkanya 1-12 saja.

"Papa?" tanyanya.

"_Tetsu?_"

DEG—! Bukan suara Papa.

"Siapa!" Otomatis Tetsuya panik begitu suara yang terdengar dari alat penerima tamu terdengar asing. "Siapa? Papa bilang aku tak boleh membukakan pintu untuk orang asing!"

"_Tetsu, ini aku. Pak Polisi._"

Huh?

Saat itu rasa kantuk langsung hilang. Tetsuya mengambil sebuah gagang sapu dan menggunakan ujungnya sebagai alat penekan tombol kunci otomatis—tinggi Tetsuya masih belum sampai untuk menekan tombol kunci otomatis. Saat bunyi pintu terbuka, pintu itupun langsung bergerak.

Sekali lagi Tetsuya tercengang begitu melihat Aomine membopong Ayahnya yang setengah tertidur.

"PAPA!" pekiknya ketakutan.

"Te-tetsuyacchi…" Teriakan Tetsuya berhasil membuka mata Kise. Tangan yang tadi tersanggah di belakang bahu Aomine merosot. Pemuda itu menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Tetsuya dan membingkai wajah panik itu. Kise tersenyum. Nafasnya bau alkohol dan itu membuat Tetsuya menutup hidungnya. "Papa bau, ya?" Maaf ya, Sayang…" candanya setengah tersadar.

"Papa mabuk?"

"Maaf, maaf—" Mendadak Kise memeluk Tetsuya erat. "Maafkan Papa, Tetsuya… Maaf…"

"Papa?" Tetsuya tak bertanya macam-macam. Di dalam rengkuhan sang Papa, ia tahu pria pirang itu mulai kembali terlelap. Sambil memeluk sang Ayah, anak itu menengadah dan memandangi Aomine yang menonton drama Ayah-Anak barusan. "Pak Aomine?"

Aomine menatap Tetsuya. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Saat tadi Sakurai meneleponnya, mengatakan ia bertemu Kise Ryouta yang tertidur di jalan dalam kondisi mabuk, pria itu langsung panik. Ia menyuruh Sakurai membawa Kise ke kantor pos dan Aomine langsung mengantarkan pemuda itu pulang ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Alasan lain kenapa Aomine bersikeras mengantarkannya, bukannya menyuruh Sakurai, adalah karena ia ingin melihat kondisi rumah keluarga Kise.

Tetsuya menepuk pundak Kise. "Papa…habis ketemu Mama."

"Eh? Darimana kau berpikir begitu, Tetsu?"

Kala itu Aomine tak bisa membaca sinar yang terpancar dari manik biru bocah berumur tujuh tahun tersebut karena Tetsuya menundukkan kepala—menatap pundak besar sang Ayah.

"Soalnya Papa pasti pulang dalam kondisi mabuk, atau menangis, kalau habis bertemu Mama."

Tunggu…

Aomine benar-benar bingung sekarang. Jadi Kise Ryouta tahu dimana Mama Tetsuya berada? Bahkan bertemu dengannya? Tapi kenapa Kise Tetsuya bilang ia tak pernah bertemu sang Mama sejak ia kecil? Ada apa dengan keluarga ini sebenarnya? Aomine sungguh tak mengerti lagi.

.

.

To be continued~


	3. Chapter 2

**KELUARGA**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover Image; AoKise from Zerochan - Entry by BloodDupre182**

**KELUARGA © InfiKiss**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), OOC, Adult!Kise-Aomine, Shota!Tetsuya, Family, slice of life, Shonen-ai and everything are possible here!**

**.**

**- Chapter Dua -  
**

**Orang Terpenting**

**.**

**.**

"Akane Suzuki," Momoi bergumam sambil mengunyah kreker beras yang ia bawa dari rumah sebagai buah tangan orang tuanya untuk Aomine dari Hokkaido. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dibalik meja teh dan pandangannya menatap lurus layar televisi di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Aomine.

Aomine yang duduk disisi lain meja itu mengangguk. "Kau kenal 'kan? Aku ingat kau pernah menyebut nama itu beberapa hari lalu, Satsuki."

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu langsung mengangguk. "Kenal, kok. Dia artis yang cukup terkenal, lho. Hanya saja aku terkejut. Kenapa Dai-chan menanyakannya?"

Sepasang manik biru safir itu menatap lurus mangkuk berisi kreker beras di depannya. Satu tangan menopang dagu dan ia bergumam. Tepat ketika kepingan ingatan akan sepasang Ayah-Anak aneh yang belakangan mengusik ketenangan hidupnya kembali muncul.

Aomine Daiki penasaran.

"Apa dia…sudah menikah?" Mungkin itu pertanyaan paling konyol yang Momoi Satsuki dengar dari sahabat baiknya tersebut. Seorang Aomine yang tak pernah memperlihatkan ketertarikan kepada aktris selain Horikita Mai yang ia puja semasa SMA dulu, kini bertanya tentang aktris senior bernama Akane Suzuki.

Aomine mengidolakannya kah?

~OoOOoO~

_~Sepertinya ini salah satu jalan yang harus dilewati sang batu ketika bergulir dari atas tebing.~_

Meski masih kecil, Tetsuya ingat seorang Guru Agama pernah mengatakan hal ini kepadanya; Kekita bertemu seseorang, pastikan ada makna dari pertemuan tersebut. Karena kita dipertemukan bukan dalam suatu kebetulan saja. Pasti ada alasan. Tuhan selalu memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa kita tebak.

Dan mungkin pertemuannya dengan Bapak Polisi itu memang takdir yang Tuhan gariskan untuknya.

Mana ada kebetulan yang terus berulang sampai berkali-kali. Meski masih kecil, Tetsuya bukan anak bodoh. Otaknya sudah bisa mencerna yang mana yang mungkin dan yang mana yang tidak. Jadi ia pun tahu bahwa berada beberapa kali dalam suatu kebetulan yang mengikatnya dengan Aomine, pastilah tersimpan takdir.

Suatu ketika ia bertanya pada Ogiwara…

"Paman," mulainya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki kecilnya di jok depan mobil. Matanya menatap fokus ke luar jendela depan mobil yang berada jauh dari jangkauan tangan pendeknya. Lagu anak-anak mengalun pelan dari _dashboard_ mobil Ogiwara Shigehiro ketika mereka melewati jalan pertokoan yang tak terlalu ramai sore ini.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Apa Paman percaya pada kebetulan?"

Alis Ogiwara mengernyit heran. Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa pertanyaan semacam ini akan dilontarkan bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang duduk disampingnya. Hanya saja mengingat seperti apa hidup Tetsuya, rasanya bukan hal aneh kalau anak seusianya sudah berpikir lebih dewasa dibanding teman-temannya. Meski kepolosan ala anak-anak pun tetap terjaga di dirinya.

Ogiwara harus menjawab bagaimana?

"Kebetulan…" Pemuda berambut bak senja itu bergumam pelan selama dua detik. Ia sama sekali tak menatap sang Keponakan, tentu saja. "Aku tak percaya. Karena bagiku kebetulan itu tak ada. Yang ada hanya satu hal yang pasti. Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Si kepala biru itu menggeleng pelan. Tatapan matanya yang selalu datar kini memandangi kedua sepatu biru langit yang melekat melindungi kaki-kakinya. Suasana di dalam mobil itu kembali hening selama beberapa detik.

"Paman…" Panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Antarkan aku ke kantor Papa, ya… Tiba-tiba Tetsuya kangen Papa."

~OoOOoO~

Hari Minggu adalah hari keluarga. Semua pekerja kantoran akan libur dan mereka biasa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk jalan-jalan atau malas-malasan seharian penuh. Tentu bersama keluarga mereka. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kise Ryouta yang selalu menggunakan akhir pekan sebagai '_Tetsuya-Papa's Day_' dan mengajak putera semata wayangnya bermain habis-habisan. Berbelanja, makan, jalan-jalan. Pokoknya melakukan apapun secara gila-gilaan sampai mereka berdua puas.

Dan pastinya, akhir pekan adalah hari dimana jalan menjadi ramai. Macet disana-sini tak akan terhindarkan. Membuat wajah kecil berparas datar itu memberengut sebal. Bibirnya maju, matanya memicing—nyaris menangis. Giginya sesekali digertak-gertakan karena menahan kesal. Lalu kedua tangan kecilnya dilipat di depan dada, ditambah dengan gaya duduk bersandar hilang harapan di kursi belakang mobil Ayahnya.

"Tetsuyacchi," Kise terkekeh serba salah, "sudah dong ngambeknya, ya?"

Tak langsung ada jawaban dari si kecil Tetsuya. Tapi beberapa detik berikutnya Kise mendengar anak itu mendengus keras-keras sambil menendang kursi di depannya. Maaf saja, Tetsuya mungkin sesekali bisa menjadi sangat pengertian. Tapi disisi lain dia tetaplah hanya anak kecil yang kalau marah dan merajuk bisa jadi sangat menjengkelkan.

"Papa pembohong!" tukasnya galak. Air mata di pelupuk matanya menetes sekali. Dengan kasar, anak itu segera mengusapnya. Lalu dengan satu gerakan, Tetsuya mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas jok mobil. Lalu berbaring di kursi panjang empuk tersebut dengan posisi telungkup. Kedua tangan kecilnya digunakan untuk menopang wajah.

Lalu terdengar suara isakan dari bibirnya.

Kise semakin serba salah kalau sudah begini jadinya.

Ini semua gara-gara janji yang terpaksa dibatalkan. Minggu lalu Kise mengatakan akan mengajak Tetsuya ke Tokyo Disneyland dan memberikan Tetsuya kupon '_double vanilla shake for special Saturday_' buatan sang Papa. Sungguh betapa bahagianya si kecil minggu itu pada akhirnya. Hampir setiap waktu Tetsuya akan membanggakan rencana itu kepada teman-teman sepermainannya, juga kepada Ogiwara. Tak lupa memamerkan liburan super mendebarkan itu kepada dua Polisi yang kini menjadi temannya—dalam seminggu, kadang sesekali Tetsuya mampir ke kantor Polisi Nakano. Bahkan malam sebelum hari keberangkatan, anak itu tak bisa tidur dan mulai membuat catatan tujuan permainannya sesampai di Tokyo Disneyland kelak.

Tapi siapa sangka? Manusia bisa merencanakan, tapi Tuhanlah yang menentukan—_man purpose, God dispose_. Pagi ketika sarapan, Kise mendapat telepon mendadak yang mengatakan beberapa program utama di kantor mengalami kerusakan _system data_. Kise yang merupakan salah satu _programmer_ jelas bertanggung jawab untuk memperbaikinya. Alhasil, liburan mereka dibatalkan dan putera kesayangan merajuk tak tertahan.

Alih-alih menitipkannya kepada Ogiwara atau kedua orang tuanya, Kise pun memutuskan mengajak buah hatinya ke kantor. Paling tidak, Kise bertekad menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu secepat mungkin dan langsung membawa Tetsuya ke Tokyo Disneyland. Ah, sekali lagi; _man purpose, God dispose._

"Sayang," Suara pemuda berambut kuning itu melembut. Ditatapnya sosok mungil yang ada dibelakang dari balik kaca spion depan.

"Papa pembohong—hikss~" balas anak itu cepat.

"Papa janji akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepatnya. Lalu Papa dan Tetsuyacchi akan pergi ke Tokyo Disneyland dengan segera. Bukankah ini hari '_Tetsuya-Papa's Day_'? Ayolah… Masa Tetsuyacchi tega merajuk seharian dan membuat Papa sedih?" Nada suaranya diayunkan agar terdengar memelas. Tentu itu hanya trik untuk menarik perhatian si tunggal.

Berhasil. Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dan basah karena air mata. Mata birunya yang memerah membulat tak percaya. "Papa sedih?"

Kise mengangguk. "Kalau Tetsuyacchi merajuk dan tak mau memaafkan Papa begitu, Papa pasti sedih sekali."

"Tapi Papa 'kan bohong ke Tetsuya!" Dia tak mau mengalah kali ini. Egonya yang nomor satu, tentu saja.

Mendengar bantahan kekanakkan itu, mau tak mau kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Kise. Seiring ketika mobilnya masuk ke wilayah parkir bawah tanah sebuah perusahaan besar, ia melirik lagi ke kaca spionnya. "Papa tidak berbohong, Sayang. Bukankah Papa bilang akan berusaha semampunya agar pekerjaan ini selesai dan kemudian Papa mengajak Tetsuyacchi ke Tokyo Disneyland?"

Kalau begini, gantian Tetsuya yang tak memiliki kata-kata untuk membantah.

"Jadi, kalau Tetsuyacchi janji mau memaafkan Papa dan mengizinkan Papa bekerja sekeras yang Papa bisa, maka Papa akan semakin menyayangi Tetsuyacchi. Apa Tetsuyacchi sayang Papa?" tanyanya lembut sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika Kise menyelesaikan kegiatan parkirnya.

Si kecil berambut biru mengangguk polos. Satu tangan bergerak menghapus sisa air mata di pipi tembamnya. Lalu ia beringsut duduk dan kakinya kembali mengayun di udara. "Tetsuya sangat sayang Papa."

Kini Kise menoleh kebelakang. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji, Tetsuyacchi akan menunggu Papa dengan sabar hari ini? Lalu kita bersenang-senang sampai besok subuh." godanya jenaka.

Tetsuya tersenyum kini. Ditautkan jari kelingking mungilnya di kelingking Kise. "Tetsuya janji, Pa."

~OoOOoO~

Pertanyaan seperti; apa yang anak itu lakukan sekarang? Atau semacam; apa mereka asyik bersenang-senang?—Dua pertanyaan tak beralasan itu tampaknya mulai mengusik benak Aomine sejak pagi tadi. Beruntung juga ia diberikan libur di Sabtu hari—sungguh kesempatan yang langka. Kini Aomine berterima kasih kepada kepala Polisi Imayoshi yang mencatat segala prestasi Aomine di kantor Polisi pusat dan membuatnya diberikan jatah libur di akhir pekan.

_Hidup tak selamanya tidak adil, Bung._

Tapi bukannya bersenang-senang, toh nyatanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu dipusingkan dengan pertanyaan tak beralasan diatas tadi. Padahal Aomine tahu, kedua Ayah-Anak itu tak mungkin memiliki celah untuk mengingatnya.

Aomine masih ingat, tiga hari lalu Tetsuya datang berkunjung ke kantor kecilnya, menceritakan dengan begitu semangat akan rencana akhir pekan yang mendebarkan bersama si Papa. Senyum cemerlang si kecil berambut biru dan kedua mata bulat yang berbinar bahagia itu membuat Aomine ikut tersenyum.

Ini sudah hampir dua bulan sejak mereka berkenalan. Tetsuya tak lagi selalu ribut membicarakan soal Mama. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang membuatnya bahkan tak sering mengungkit sebutan itu didepan Aomine. Mungkin Tetsuya lelah, atau mungkin Kise menasehatinya sesuatu.

Sebuah iklan di layar televisi sebuah toko elektronik membuat Aomine berdiri dalam diam. Sosok di balik kaca datar itu tengah tersenyum sambil memamerkan produk kecantikan merek terbaru. Biasanya, Aomine tak akan peduli—ia lebih memilih melengos pergi atau mengacuhkan iklan. Tapi berhubung wanita di televisi itu orang yang belakangan ia cari tahu, langkahnya pun terhenti.

Bagai masuk ke dalam lubang hitam, Aomine seolah sendiri. Keramaian Shibuya seolah menulikannya sesaat saat suara lembut itu mengalun sangat jelas. Tiap gerakan terekam begitu sempurna di memori. Namun dibanding merasa bahagia karena melihat wanita cantik, hatinya justru mencelos sempurna karena mengingat lagi ucapan Satsuki tentang artis itu tempo hari.

"_Jadi, Akane Suzuki memang artis terkenal. Usianya sudah menginjak tiga puluhan namun belum pernah digosipkan dekat dengan siapapun. Pernah dulu—entah tahun berapa, tersebar gosip ia tengah hamil karena dalam waktu berbulan-bulan sosoknya menghilang begitu saja. Tapi gosip itu sontak menguap ketika Akane Suzuki kembali. Ia wanita karir yang hebat. Aku memang tak mengidolakannya, tapi aku cukup familiar dengan prestasi karirnya._"

Wanita itu sungguh mirip dengan Kise Tetsuya yang ia kenal. Rambutnya, bola matanya, ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya ketika mereka tertawa atau tersenyum. Begitu mirip seolah-olah Tetsuya adalah versi bocah laki-laki kecil dari Akane Suzuki.

Aomine Daiki tak pernah mempercayai kebetulan.

Hanya dengan mengartikan tatapan mata Kise Ryouta malam itu, Aomine bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal dengan mudah. Ditambah dengan kemiripan antara Akane Suzuki dengan Tetsuya. Meski begitu, ia sendiri tak mau menyimpulkan begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau prediksinya salah? Ah, _well_, salah atau benar sebenarnya masalah hidup keluarga Kise sendiri tak ada hubungannya dengan Aomine.

Suntuk dengan keramaian Shibuya, akhirnya ia mulai melintasi trotoar wilayah perkantoran. Tokyo termasuk Ibu Kota yang begitu padat. Terdapat begitu banyak perusahaan di setiap sudut kota yang ramai. Meski akhir pekan, terkadang tetap ada orang yang hilir-mudik di dalam semua kantor—meski itu hanya seorang petugas keamaan saja.

Kartu nama yang ia dapatkan sebulan lalu membuatnya kembali diam. Aomine buru-buru merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet hitam dan mengambil kartu nama yang tersemat diantara belasan kartu nama yang ia terima beberapa minggu ke belakang.

_**Kise Ryouta**_

_**Staff - Programmer**_

_**Sedai Electronical Group, Ltd.**_

Sepasang manik sebiru batu safir itu menyipit.

"Jika aku tak salah ingat, perusahaan ini terletak tak jauh dari sini." Kini Aomine mengangkat wajah untuk memastikan dimana ia berdiri. Tepat di depan sebuah perusahaan setinggi dua puluh tujuh lantai. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, tepat ke sebrang jalan. Aomine agak memutar beberapa derajat sehingga pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Disana.

Aomine tahu betul semua perusahaan di wilayah Tokyo. Perusahaan Sedai memang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi…memangnya Aomine mau apa? Bukankah Kise dan puteranya sendiri tengah liburan?

"Aomine-kun… Sedang apa disini?"

"Waaa!" Jantung Aomine serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur karena sapaan tadi berasal dari depan. Karena oleng, kakinya pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan menyebabkan Aomine jatuh terduduk di aspal trotoar.

Kini sepasang bola mata biru bulat menatap lurus ke manik safirnya.

"Aomine-kun?" Kise Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya polos dengan ekspresi datar.

"Te-tetsu! Kenapa kau ada disini!"

Entah kenapa Aomine selalu terjatuh jika Tetsuya datang mengejutkannya.

~OoOOoO~

Suara benturan pinggiran cangkir dan meja sama sekali tak mengusik Aomine. Sejak tadi matanya sibuk mengabsen segala macam barang di semua sisi _pantry_ kantor Kise. Kalian tak perlu bertanya-tanya alasan yang membuat Polisi ini berhasil masuk ke dalam kantor. Pertemuanya dengan si bocah berambut birulah yang menjadi jawaban kenapa Aomine bisa ada disini sekarang.

Jika Aomine Daiki sibuk memperhatikan ruang yang tak terlalu besar itu, Kise hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ditariknya satu kursi lipat, duduk disana dan menggeser cangkir kopi Aomine ke hadapan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Sedang dihadapannya juga telah tersaji secangkir kopi beraroma _vanilla_ yang khas dan Kise langsung menyesapnya perlahan.

"Maaf mengganggu." Aomine membuka suara seraya menatap Kise yang duduk dihadapannya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menggelengkan kepala, "Tak apa. Aku tahu anakku yang menyeret Anda ke kantor ini. Maaf, ya. Tetsuya memang agak keras kepala."

Aomine hanya bisa nyengir tak enak hati. Bagaimanapun, sebelumnya memang ia telah berpikir untuk melihat dimana kantor Kise Ryouta. —Pucuk dicinta-ulampun tiba. Sebelum tekadnya terlaksana, ia dipertemukan dengan Tetsuya.

"Apa Anda ada keperluan, Aomine-san?"

"Tak perlu berbicara sesopan itu, Kise Ryouta-san—ah, Kise. Kau bisa memanggilku Aomine. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Kise. Tak perlu bersikap formal lagi mulai dari sekarang." Tukas Aomine sambil tersenyum kecil dan Kise hanya mengangguk sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Lalu, apa kau tak ada kegiatan, Aomine…ah, maaf. Boleh kutambahkan suffiks –_cchi_ dibelakang namamu?" Kening Kise mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, seolah sebuah kebiasaan bagi Kise untuk menambahkan suffiks semacam itu di nama orang yang ia kenal. Tapi karena yang berhadapan dengannya seorang Polisi, entah kenapa Kise merasa bahwa ia harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Mata Aomine melebar. Jika yang meminta izin adalah orang asing, ia pasti sudah naik pitam. Memang siapa yang mau dipanggil dengan suffiks kekanakkan begitu? Tapi alih-alih menolak dengan tegas atau dengan berbagai alasan, siapa sangka ia hanya akan mengangguk dengan wajah tak begitu paham. Seolah-olah suffiks –cchi sama maknanya dengan –san atau –kun.

"Waa, jadi boleh, nih?"

_Huh?! Jadi tadi aku mengangguk?_

"Terima kasih, Aominecchi." Dan itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya Aomine mengerjapkan mata tak percaya hanya karena satu senyum lebar seorang pria. Lelaki yang senyumnya begitu mirip dengan matahari —apa itu karena warna rambut Kise yang pirang?— Tapi sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Aomine melihat Kise tersenyum begitu ringan dan bahagia untuknya.

Pertama kalinya.

Dan Aomine terpana.

_Tunggu! Kenapa aku tercengang hanya karena satu senyuman pria!_

Kreeek—tiba-tiba pintu ruang _pantry_ terbuka. Seorang pria berwajah tegas dengan rambut _raven_ pun masuk.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_?"

"Puteramu," Yang dipanggil Kasamatsu menggeser posisi berdirinya agak masuk ke dalam. Saat itulah seorang bocah kecil berjalan masuk ke ruang _pantry_ dan langsung menghambur di pangkuan Kise Ryouta. Melihat itu, Kasamatsu hanya tersenyum dan kembali menutup pintu—memberikan ruang privasi untuk keluarga kecil itu dan tamu spesial mereka.

Kise Tetsuya menengadah untuk menatap sang Papa. "Papa, kata Paman Kasamatsu, Papa sudah boleh pulang. Tadi Paman Kasamatsu mengajak Tetsuya makan burger enak dan _vanilla shake_. Jadi sekarang kita langsung main, Pa." pintanya polos.

Kise yang gemas hanya bisa mengacak rambut biru Puteranya. "Tetsuyacchi ini bagaimana? Bukankah Tetsuyacchi tadi bertemu dengan Pak Aomine lalu menyeretnya ke kantor Papa? Apa sekarang Pak Polisinya akan Tetsuyacchi tinggalkan?"

Aomine tersenyum kecil mendengar cara Kise berbicara dengan Tetsuya. Jenaka. Benar-benar seorang Ayah. Tapi sayang Ayah Aomine tak pernah berbicara seperti itu dengannya. Atau Aomine hanya tidak ingat saja? Ah, terserah.

Kesepuluh jari kecil Tetsuya diletakkan di atas meja, anak kecil itu agak berjinjit agar bisa menemukan wajah Aomine yang jauh tertutup meja. Salahkan meja _pantry_ yang tingginya lebih dari tinggi Tetsuya—seratus sepuluh sentimeter, sedang tinggi Tetsuya hanya seratus lima sentimeter.

Sadar usahanya sia-sia, Tetsuya segera berjalan menjauhi kursi Kise dan melongok ke sisi kanan agar bisa melihat Aomine yang sudah agak menunduk menanti perhatiannya. Polisi itu tersenyum begitu jenaka memperhatikan tingkah si bocah polos di hadapannya.

"Ya, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun, ikut!" serunya memutuskan.

"Eh?" Kini Kise yang terkejut. "Lho, Tetsuyacchi tak bisa seperti itu, Sayang. Mungkin saja Pak Aomine ada urusan. Bukankah Papa selalu mengatakan bahwa Tetsuyacchi tak bisa bersikap egois dengan memutuskan sesuatu terhadap orang lain sebelum bertanya." Kali ini sisi Ayah yang berwibawa tampak pada Kise Ryouta.

Tetsuya merengut. Ekspresinya kesal dengan pipi digembungkan.

Barulah Aomine lepas tertawa. Diulurkan tangan panjangnya dan ditepuknya kepala Tetsuya beberapa kali. Anak itu tampaknya tak terlalu nyaman dengan tangan besar Aomine. Ia agak membungkuk sambil mendelikkan tangannya jengah.

"Sakit, Aomine-kun. Kepala Tetsuya sakit. Tetsuya 'kan masih kecil."

"Maaf, maaf." Aomine akhirnya beranjak bangun dan berjongkok di dekat Tetsuya untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Hei, Bocah—"

"Tetsuya!"

"Haha.. Oke, Tetsu. Bukankah ini hari libur yang sangat kau nantikan? Jika aku ikut bersamamu dan Papamu, aku hanya akan mengganggu waktumu dengan Papamu. Jadi—"

"Tidak ganggu, kok." Tetsuya bersikeras. "Iya 'kan, Pa?" Kini ia menoleh menatap Kise yang memasang ekspresi tenang. "Aomine-kun boleh ikut 'kan, Papa?"

Kise mengangguk. Ditatapnya Aomine yang gantian mengerutkan kening tak percaya akan jawabannya. "Tentu boleh jika Aominecchi memang berkenan untuk ikut." Balasnya membenarkan tawaran Puteranya.

~OoOOoO~

Telah diputuskan, hari Sabtu yang biasanya menjadi _Tetsuya-Papa's Day_ hari ini berubah dengan bertambahnya Aomine diantara mereka. Meski awalnya pemuda itu bersikeras menolak karena tak ingin menjadi pengganggu liburan Ayah-Anak kenalan barunya, tapi toh Tetsuya jauh lebih keras kepala. Keinginan anak-anak terkadang harus selalu dipenuhi, selama keinginannya tidak yang aneh-aneh. Dan pada akhirnya Aomine luluh saat Tetsuya kecil sudah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata berkaca-kaca.

Ia bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi lemah terhadap rengekan anak kecil. Tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan berada di posisi seperti sekarang; berjalan bersisian dengan seorang anak kecil berwajah datar, membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari mobil balap Cars—McQuenn, sampai ikan Nemo dan bahkan menggenggam erat tangan kecil bocah itu di dalam kepalan tangannya sendiri.

Apa begini rasanya jika menjelma menjadi seorang Ayah? Mendadak Aomine jadi melankolis sendiri.

"Papa membelikan Tetsuya boneka berbentuk bola basket minggu lalu. Sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari kepala Tetsuya." Cerita anak itu ketika dirinya dan Aomine keluar dari pintu lift di lantai satu.

Kise sudah menunggu di lantai satu dan setelah keluar dari kantor mereka akan langsung pergi ke Tokyo Disneyland selagi masih siang. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga berjalan bersama. Namun masih Aomine yang tangannya digenggam oleh Tetsuya sedang Kise memilih berjalan setengah langkah lebih di depan mereka—hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua teman baik tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu bermain basket? Apa kau tertarik, Tetsu?"

"Basket?" Tetsuya menengadah untuk menatap Aomine dan pemuda itu mengangguk. Tetsuya menatap ke depan lagi dimana Kise agak menoleh kepadanya. "Papa juga suka main basket. Terkadang Papa dan Tetsuya main basket di samping rumah Bibi Kimiko. Aomine-kun bisa main basket juga seperti Papa?"

Barulah Aomine menatap Kise. "Jadi kau juga bermain basket, Kise?"

"Ketika SMP dan SMU saja. Aku masuk tim basket sekolahku. Begitu lulus dan sibuk, aku berhenti."

"Sama denganku." Aomine tersenyum kecil. Ditatap lagi Tetsuya. "Bagaimana kalau ada kesempatan Tetsu melihatku dan Papamu bertanding basket. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang, ayo tebak?" tanyanya jenaka sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

"Pasti Papa!"

"Ahaha~ Papa sudah tidak sejago dulu, kok."

"Pasti Papa yang menang! Papa kan jagoan!"

"Lho, tapi bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau jagoan itu Polisi? Sama seperti Kamen Rider 'kan?" Aomine pura-pura memasang wajah protes yang membuat Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya tak setuju. Dalam hati, setengah mati ia menahan tawa karena menggoda bocah polos tersebut.

"Papa! Papa! Pasti Papa yang menang~"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, huh?" tantang Aomine.

Tawa Kise lepas seketika mendengar perdebatan kedua orang itu. Bahkan rasanya, sudah lama sekali Kise tak tertawa selepas hanya karena melihat pola tingkah laku puteranya. Entahlah. Kise merasa begitu hangat dan tentram. Seperti tengah berada di lingkaran keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Ah, tunggu. Keluarga…?

Di lorong terakhir sebelum mereka melihat pintu keuar kantor, Kise berbelok. Namun detik itu juga tawanya lenyap dan kakinya berhenti bergerak. Selang sepersekian detik berikutnya Kise sudah mundur, tergesa-gesa hingga menabrak tubuh Aomine dan mendesak lelaki itu agar mundur sambil masih menggandeng Tetsuya.

"Papa?"

"Kise, ada apa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kise. Tepat satu langkah saja sebelum Aomine dan Tetsuya berbelok. Lalu ia menoleh hanya untuk menatap Aomine. Saat itulah Aomine menemukan sorot mata ketakutan di kedua binar madu Kise. Sorot mata yang mirip dengan pancaran yang ia lihat di malam ia berjumpa dengan Kise lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar saja." Ujarnya.

Kise kembali berjalan selangkah dan ia berbelok. Saat itu juga menghilang dari pandangan Aomine dan Tetsuya.

"Ryouta!" Suara perempuan.

Meski hanya pernah mendengar suara itu beberapa kali dan itupun melalui media elektronik, Aomine tetap bisa mengingatnya begitu jelas. Suara itu adalah alasan kenapa tatapan mata Kise seperti tadi. Dan itu artinya…

"Akane…."

Akane Suzuki disini.

Mendadak dada Aomine berdegup cepat. Genggaman tangannya mengerat dan mulai berkeringat. Sadar akan tangan yang begitu erat memeganginya, Tetsuya tentu tak bisa diam saja.

"Aomine-kun? Tangannya berkeringat dan basah," erangnya tidak nyaman.

Aomine hanya bisa menunduk dan tersenyum tipis, "Ssst~ Tetsu diam dulu sebentar." Kenapa dia meminta Tetsuya untuk diam? Aomine sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Ia hanya ingin mencuri dengar apa yang akan dikatakan Kise berikutnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Suara Kise dingin. Sungguh itu pertama kalinya Aomine mendengar Kise berbicara sedingin itu. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya, Aomine mulai mengira-ngira sekarang.

Tak langsung ada jawaban. Selang beberapa detik barulah Aomine mendengar suara wanita menjawab, "Ada yang mengatakan kau datang ke kantor bersama dengan puteramu. Kebetulan aku ada di kantor ini untuk membicarakan masalah kontrak kerja sama dengan agensiku dan aku—"

"Kau tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Jawaban Kise membuat Aomine menelan ludah. Entah mengapa pemuda itu kini beringsut menunduk dan menarik Tetsuya lebih dekat denganya. Kedua tangannya kini digunakan untuk menutup telinga Tetsuya sedang anak itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

Sekali lagi, Aomine tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu semua.

"Ryouta-kun! Aku Ibunya!"

Tebakan Aomine benar.

_Artis Akane Suzuki memang Ibu kandung Tetsu. Tapi…kenapa? Kenapa Kise tak mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Tetsu?_

"Kau membuangnya."

Oh, Tuhan. Berbagai macam terkaan kembali muncul di benak Aomine sekarang.

"Kau merebutnya dariku, Ryouta!"

"Akane, jangan katakan hal yang aneh. Kita sedang diluar dan kurasa kau tak ingin menciptakan skandal, bukan?" Kalimat Kise terjeda selama beberapa detik lalu ia melanjutkan, "—Akane Suzuki yang belum pernah terseret skandal. Bukankah akan menjadi bahan lelucon terbaik jika tersebar kabar wanita hebat sepertimu ternyata pernah melahirkan seorang putera yang kini berusia tujuh tahun. Akan lebih menghebohkan jika dunia tahu bahwa Ayah dari anak itu adalah Kise Ryouta yang tujuh tahun lalu hanya seorang Bocah SMU biasa yang terpesona oleh betapa mempesonanya dirimu. Lucu sekali." Setiap nada yang Kise ucapkan sungguh menusuk hati Aomine. Dingin dan sarkastik. Benar-benar jauh dari Kise yang tadi begitu ceria dengan senyum mempesona.

Mempesona, huh? Aomine sudah gila rupanya.

Wanita itu tak menjawab kata-kata Kise. Sepertinya ia berpikir. Semenit berlalu barulah suaranya terdengar lagi. "Meski begitu aku adalah orang yang mengandungnya. Darahku ada pada dirinya. Dia…puteraku."

Aomine menatap lurus sepasang bola mata bulat yang masih memandanginya tak mengerti. Mata yang begitu mirip dengan mata Kise namun memiliki warna yang serupa dengan mata Akane Suzuki.

Kise Tetsuya adalah putera dari Kise Ryouta dan Akane Suzuki. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal usia Kise dan Akane Suzuki terpaut lumayan jauh. Kise jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Kau memang orang yang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Tapi kau bukan Ibu bagi puteraku."

"Ryouta, kau—"

PLAKK—jelas sekali Aomine mendengarnya. Suara tamparan.

"Akan kuambil dia! Akan kuambil puteraku darimu." Suara itu terdengar terisak dan berikutnya yang Aomine dengar adalah derap lari sepatu hak tinggi yang menjauh. Dua detik setelahnya barulah ia melihat Kise kembali dari tempat dimana ia menghilang tadi dengan pipi memerah dan…

"Kise…"

…wajah yang ingin menangis.

"_Soalnya Papa pasti pulang dalam kondisi mabuk, atau menangis, kalau habis bertemu Mama." _Kalimat Tetsuya terngiang lagi sekarang.

"Papa?" Tetsuya yang sudah dilepas oleh Aomine segera berjalan menghampiri Kise dan menarik ujung kemejanya. "Pa, Pa, jadi 'kan kita main?" Bertanya seolah-olah ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Ah, ia memang tidak tahu.

Kise tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan dan Aomine benci itu. "jadi, dong." Lirikannya jatuh ke Aomine yang masih memandanginya tanpa suara. "Lagipula banyak yang ingin Papa bicarakan dengan Aominecchi." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap kepala Tetsuya. Mendadak kedua kaki Kise lemas dan ia langsung merosot, beridiri dengan kedua lututnya, kemudian memeluk erat puteranya.

"Papa?"

"Kita habiskan waktu ini bersama, ya. Hanya ada Papa dan Tetsuya…" Kalimatnya menghilang sejenak. "Dan hari ini ini juga ada Aomine-kun-nya Tetsuyacchi."

Aomine kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak berani bicara untuk sementara. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya beranjak berdiri dan mendekati sepasang Ayah dan Anak yang masih berpelukan. Satu tangannya diletakkan di atas kepala Kise yang langsung menengadah untuk menatapnya.

Aomine tersenyum tak enak hati. Seolah-olah senyum itu mengatakan kepada Kise bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu Kise balas tersenyum. Satu senyum yang ibarat mengatakan kepada Aomine bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini, Kise tahu bahwa ia tak bisa hanya menyembunyikan semua dari Aomine. Polisi muda itu sudah terlanjur melangkahkan satu kakinya masuk ke rahasia Kise. Tanpa mereka sadari, kini batu kerikil takdir mereka tengah berada di posisi yang sama.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

**A/n :  
**Halooooo Akhirnya fic ini terupdate lagi! ^^ Chap ini semoga masih ditunggu, minna-chin. Untuk chap depan barulah akan saya jelaskan apa yang selama ini terjadi antara Kise dan ibunya Tetsuya. Terima kasih yang baca fic ini sampai chap terbaru. Dan akhir kata, review again? :D


End file.
